Metempsychosis: A Parallel World
by Yumi Edogawa
Summary: Harry was betrayed, but he made a plan with Luna, Neville, and the twins. They will start over and this time defeat both self-proclaimed lords and hopefully save Sirius. They will not be warriors of the light or of the dark because what is truly needed are warriors of balance. The magical world needs to change. They will make it happen whether the older generation likes it or not.
1. Return to the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. I do own my particular plot however and am happy to have finally come up with an original story idea for this fandom **and** be able to actually write without being struck by writer's block. I look forward to continuing this story and this will be the only disclaimer.+++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter One

"Boy!" Vernon called. "You are to stay outside the house all day today, do you hear me? My parents are coming and they are not to see you."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry had not been allowed breakfast today, but knew better than to say anything. He decided to walk to the park. Unfortunately, Dudley found him with his gang of friends. He ran, but they managed to herd him into a dead end alley when he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings. Then there was a peculiar squeezing sensation and he blacked out from hitting his head on a familiar chimney.

A few hours later he woke up and _remembered._ He double checked his counterparts memories to find the date and discovered that, as he thought, he was currently eight. It was July of 1988, so Luna should've awoken a few months ago in March when Pandora Lovegood died in an explosive enchanting experiment. Neville should join them when Algernon drops him off the pier next month. The twins should already be in Gryffindor when they wake up after a potions experiment that went wrong in their first year.

 _Now I just need to follow the plan and trust the others to follow through on their ends. It's a good thing the Dursleys sent me out today after all._ He grinned. "Accio Dudley's pocket money." He whispered. The money sailed into view and into his waiting hands, just enough for a ticket to London. He immediately set off for the station and bought a ticket for Charing Cross Station. The next train will be leaving in five minutes. _Perfect._ He smirked and slipped into an empty compartment, grateful he'd missed the morning rush.

Unfortunately, since he could only remember that it was toward the end of the month and not the exact date, Luna had probably waited for him for quite awhile. Though he had apologized profusely at the time and said it could have been the beginning of August instead, but he thought it was July. _I was right, though I'm sorry you had to wait so long Luna love._ Fortunately, Luna said it would be easy to slip past her father whenever necessary. He's always trusted her and let her make her own decisions which could only be a boon in the present circumstances. The twins will have it the worst with that harridan mother of theirs. They'll certainly be putting all their pranking experience to good use on their family when they get the chance. Neville has his own plans on how to deal with his family now that they know about Dumbledore's involvement.

As the train pulled out of the station, Harry let himself drift off. He jerked awake from a nightmare, no not a nightmare, a memory when the train whistle blew signaling their arrival. He walked to the bench by platform five and asked the misty-eyed blonde, "Are there any nargles you need me to get rid of?"

She turned around and smiled. "Not yet. Though there are some miffleberry blighters you could help me find."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"They make people forget their friends and act out of greed or selfishness."

His eyes teared up as he replied. "We'll deal with them. Together."

"Together." She agreed with a pained smile and handed him the bag on her lap.

"Thank you." He smiled in understanding and headed for the bathroom. The muggle-wizard hybrid dye the twins designed worked well and he reappeared with dark red hair and purple colored contacts. The powder blue waistcoat, caramel undershirt, and navy slacks fit well thanks to the resizing charm, as did his new comfortable shoes. He slipped on his old fashioned jacket over everything and asked, "How do I look?"

"Ready for Gringotts." They nodded to each other and parted ways, not wanting anyone to note their association quite yet.

Harry walked toward the Leaky Cauldron and was lucky enough to slip into Diagon Alley behind an oblivious Dedalus Diggle. Nostalgia struck him seeing the hustle and bustle of the Alley when the inhabitants weren't afraid of the latest Dark Lord as he strode to Gringotts. Harry recognized Griphook, but avoided his line and waited for the more trustworthy Pinewhistle instead. Currently, Pinewhistle was very low in the goblin hierarchy unlike he was when Harry first met him, but that was about to change.

Once it was his turn Harry stepped up and quietly and discretely whispered. "I'd like to report two thieves, possibly three, to Gringotts."


	2. Gringott's Surprises

Previously

 _Once it was his turn Harry stepped up and quietly and discretely whispered. "I'd like to report two thieves, possibly three, to Gringotts."_

* * *

Chapter 2

Pinewhistle looked up at him, narrowed his eyes, and nodded. "Follow me please."

Harry followed him into the halls of the bank to a conference room that was sealed behind them. "My name is Harry Potter. I would like an inheritance test to prove this as well as testing for any potions or spells I may currently be under besides the hair dye. After we are done talking I would like to see a goblin healer, preferably Gemfrost."

Pinewhistle tried to hide his tension as he asked, "How do you know all this?" as he gathered the treated parchment and potions for the tests.

"A few of my friends and I used a ritual to replace ourselves in an alternate timeline at a point where our alternates died. We have a plan to deal with those who betrayed us before, though it is possible some may be different than they were before. You are one of the few we have decided to trust because you are the most trustworthy goblin we have met before. I would like for you to become the manager of my accounts since Griphook is likely aiding the thieves."

"Interesting. Before we go any further I need some proof before I believe you. I need three drops of blood in each of these potions."

Harry took the offered knife and cut his hand, easily ignoring the pain. Pinewhistle poured the inheritance potion over the enchanted parchment and set the second potion aside for the healer to deal with when she arrived

 **Hadrian James Loki Potter**

 **Mother:** Lillian Amity Potter neé Evans-Slytherin

 **Father:** James Fleamont Gabriel Potter

 **Godfather:** Sirius Orion Janus Black

 **Godmother:** Alice Sofia Layla Longbottom neé Pallas

 **Lordship(s):** Potter by blood and magic, Gryffindor by blood and magic, Peverell by blood and magic, Slytherin by blood, magic, and conquest

 **Heirship(s):** Black by blood and magic

"My name is Hadrian? Where did Loki come from? How did I not know my full name?"

"This is most disturbing. Names have power. True names even more so, rituals such as these often mask middle names to protect those who use them simply to confirm the mage's identity."

"Would a contract not signed by me using the name Harry James Potter be binding?"

"In most cases, no." Harry's face tightened in anger. "I will need you to sign this contract before I can discuss your finances and become your account manager. Who do you believe to be stealing from you?"

Harry took the contract and began to read it over as he replied, "Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and possibly my aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Once he finished reading he signed it with a blood quill, making sure he used his true, full name.

"It says that your relatives are being paid through a bank transfer equal to one hundred galleons a month from your family vault for your care and the same amount for Dumbledore. Molly has received hers in six lump sums of 10,000 galleons in her personal vault."

"I never authorized that nor has any of that money been spent on my care. I'm barely given food and only have my cousin's old clothes to wear. What can we do about this without letting them know I know things I shouldn't yet?"

"If you claim your Lordship you could unseal the Potter wills. We could say Lord Gryffindor asked for his dead kin's wills to be executed. Upon discovering you were not placed where you should have been we investigated."

"That idea does have merit, but I'd prefer not to be watched closely yet. I would like Gringott's to begin compiling evidence against them and then wait as well as find a house elf for me, preferably one who has been freed or is currently being mistreated. You may take payment upon completion from my vaults."

"I would recommend that even if you do not want to take the Lordships yet, that you at least wear the Heir rings. They will protect you from magic and through law."

"I will need to be back with my relatives tonight. Do you know a way I can acquire a custom wand without the trace?"

"I can look into that after I take you to see Gemfrost. I will also look through your current properties and vaults as well."

"Thank you Account Manager Pinewhistle."


End file.
